ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Chaotic Hunting
What is the Steeple of Chaotic Hunting? The Steeple of Chaotic Hunting, or SoCH for short, is a Steeple in JToH. This steeple should be completed after Steeple of Spring Jubilation. Beginner's Guide Starting the Steeple * Floor 1: Welcome to the Steeple of Chaotic Hunting! A steeple made by It_Nice that only contains 0.05 jumps! ...er I mean A difficult steeple made by It_Nice in the Easter/Spring Event! This steeple only has 2 eggs: 1 egg is totally just for fun and 1 egg is the main one. Let's get started shall we? When you go in the tower, climb up to the 2nd lowest point of the rock, there should be a 1 stud gap that is barely possible to see through. Go through it and enter the maze. In the maze, you kinda wanna follow this instruction: If you see 2 ways, in the maze, go to the nearest one near the exit. Then, go to the right side, go straight, go right again, gO rIgHt AgAiN, go straight all the way and you'll find the egg. After that, get out of the maze and climb up the rock all the way. After that, do some wraparounds and jumps and get to the balloon. Once you're near the balloon, jump to get it and go to the platform in the opposite corner. Jump on the tilting square, go on top of it, go to another tilting square on the left, go on top of it again, do a wraparound, go to the pushing platform by going on the 1 stud line, push it back, go back to the 1st tilting square but this time go to the right and onto the connected platform, do some simple platforming to floor 2. Continuing The Steeple * Floor 2: Go in the hole then go in another hole, go to the end, do some rope jumps, some simple platforming and yeah this floor is pretty freaking (gotta keep it pg) straight forward. * Floor 3: Go to the floating middle island, do some simple jumps, A̶b̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶K̶a̶a̶b̶a̶ jump on the kaaba, continue withg the simple platforming skills. Once you're up the 2nd rope, you should be a transclusent brick. Don't worry about it, it's just a trick, you can walk on it. It's just making you feel like you need to jump on the other platform and skip the tiny little cute wall hugging platform. Continue onwards to floor 4. * Floor 4: Do in the "cave", do some jogging and jumping, get out. If you spawn on the side the rope is in, good for you, you can get out easily; but if you spawn on the other side of the rope, unattach the rope by jumping, jump on the small platform and jump over. Climb on the kaaba, walk across the tightrope, do some cloud jumps, get the speed boost pad, do some complicated jumps and get to floor 5. By that point, you should be touching the jump boost pad. Finishing the Steeple * Floor 5: Do some hard and complicated cloud jumps, be careful not to fall because you can fall very easily. Get to the end, unlock the egg door and get yourself the Steeple of Chaotic Hunting Egg. Trivia * If this was a tower, it would share its acronym with the Tower of Cold Hands. * This Steeple was original name is Steeple of Easter Sundays but changed due to the same acronym of Steeple of Egg Searches. Music * Floor 1: Lavender Town Orchestra * Floor 2: TheGimpsta - Hyrule Minish Cap * Floor 3: Anamanaguchi - Total Tea Time (Interlude) * Floor 4: 4cat - Hype S... * Floor 5: PuffBallsUnited - Dig It! Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 10.07.12 AM.png|SoCH's portal. Category:Steeples Category:Beggmuda Triangle Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Difficult